My Sweet Gatomon
by Lord Pata
Summary: Patamon's thoughts after his heart got broken. R


Heya everyone! LP here with a short fic/poem I just cooked up.

This came to me after that had seen some VeeGato fics; I couldn't help but think how Patamon could feel if Gatomon chosed Veemon over him. This is the closer to a VeeGato related thing I'm gonna being able to write.

So here we go, before I forget I don't own Digimon this is only for fun purposes

Note: The fic is on Patamon's POV and we can say that also is a one sided PataGato

**My Sweet Gatomon**

**By Lord Patamon**

Many things had happened during these years since we met.

We shared a lot of things with our friends

Many experiences, many secrets…

We experienced joy, sadness, angst, fears, death and even rebirth

I search through my memories

And all becomes clear as I start to remember how all started in my life

All started when I met the little TK and our adventure started

TK and I passed through a lot of things

We experienced hard things since the beginning.

I remember how I wanted to digivolve to protect him

And eventually I did it…

But the first time I digivolved I had to use all my energy to stop Devimon

And it took its toll in me too… I died too, in front of TK's eyes

He cried and told me to don't go

I promised TK that I will return soon if he wants me to, and I did it

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between my young partner and me

And it was the beginning of a new adventure to reach the Server Continent

There, we faced Etemon a very bad Elvis wannabe digimon he sang terrible

He sure was a hard opponent; I couldn't help much against him since I just barely reborn

But Tai and MetalGreymon saved the day but another enemy already was watching us

It was Myotismon. He sent DemiDevimon to take the crests from us

DemiDevimon was the first mon I fought after Devimon and actually I won

After a lot of fights we made our way inside of Myotismon's castle

We tried to go through the gate to search the 8th child in the real world

But then you appeared to keep us from get into the gate

you was on the wrong side

You took down 5 champions with no sweat.

I was amazed at your agility; your movements were so gracious and fast...

You stole my heart in that moment...

Then we learned that you belonged to our side

I felt happy, happy because I had you by my side

I could talk with you any time I wanted

We shared a lot of things, we laughed, we cried, always being there for each other

We became the best of the friends.

After Apocalymon's defeat we became inseparable

Oh how clueless I was

Clueless about what destiny had planned for us…

So three years passed since our first adventure and then it happened.

He came. The one your heart was yearning for without you knowing yet

The one who now is the owner of your heart... his name: Veemon

He was a great friend and yet he was my rival for your love…

And he won in the end…. Lucky bastard

You and I continued our close friendship

That friendship I still have engraved in my heart

We even used to dance while we watched Kari on her dancing class

But soon we stopped hanging out as much as we used to do it before...

And all because of him... Your loved one

It was natural you wanted to spend more time with him

You loved him

You wanted to be with him as much as was possible, kissing him, hugging him, loving him...

Giving yourself to him in the most pure love only an angel can give

I remember how I felt my heart breaking into pieces when I saw you kissing him

I felt like dying in life. I thought you had feelings for me...

How fool I was for think that you could love someone like me

It was an impossible dream… A dream that never came true

But I'll be fine, I'm sure that soon or later I'll be able to move on and find my soul mate

But I never gonna be able to love another womon like I love you...

Like I love you and always will my sweet Gatomon...

Well that's it, my first (and hopefully the last) VeeGato related fic. Well not precisely a fic but anyways I hope you liked it and nothing against the VeeGato fans but I really can't picture Gatomon and Veemon as couple. It's hard for me to explain, I mean, I don't mind read a Daikari fic now and then but I simply can't read a VeeGato fic. I start to read one and I can't finish reading it fully.

I know that Patamon and Gatomon as couple isn't something common too but at least there was more evidence of how close they are while Gatomon barely talked with Veemon through all the series.

But we all have different preferences and that's okay, that's how the fandom works after all.

Well that's all for now, and if you're wondering what happened with my other English fics well, they got deleted from de site due to some of them had grammar errors though one of them got deleted supposedly because it had explicit content but that wasn't true the more that fic had were a couple of kisses, but oh well I might post that fic again soon when I make some revisions to it.

Till then see ya my friends and please leave some reviews. Lord Patamon out.


End file.
